emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7835 (25th May 2017)
Plot Adam heads up to the farm and finds Moira lying face down in the barn. Robert asks Victoria to check on Aaron for him. At Home Farm, Rebecca tells Chrissie how she slept with Robert after he had a big fight with Aaron, but the morning after, Robert didn't want to know. Rebecca acknowledges she was stupid. Chrissie suggests Rebecca could have an abortion but Rebecca wants to keep the baby. Moira comes around and insists to Adam that she's fine, she only missed lunch and overdid things. Victoria calls round at Mill Cottage to check up on Aaron but there's no answer. With the taxi firm in dire straits, Finn arranges for the brothers to have a crisis meeting in the pub. Victoria asks Robert what's happened. Robert grabs Ross by the jacket after Ross passes comment on Aaron leaving. Chrissie wonders if Rebecca is keeping the baby to get Robert back but Rebecca insists she doesn't want him back. Chrissie offers to arrange an appointment at an abortion clinic so Rebecca admits she previously aborted Robert's baby but she thinks she's ready to be a mum now. Aaron drives back to the Mill and reveals to Robert that he's been with his counsellor. Robert goes to leave but Aaron stops him as he has some questions that need answering. Chrissie reminds Rebecca that life would be easier if she didn't have Robert's baby. Rebecca questions if Chrissie is jealous that she'll be giving Lawrence a biological grandchild. Chrissie denies it and insists she was just trying to help. Adam is worried about Moira, who maintains her fainting was due to not eating. She's pleased that Adam remembered Holly's birthday and explains she wanted to work to forget about it. After Adam admits he misses Victoria the mother and son hug. Aaron asks if things would've changed if Rebecca kept the baby and fears Robert has missed being intimate with a woman. Robert assures Aaron that he hasn't and he regrets sleeping with Rebecca. Aaron decides to try to forgive Robert for his infidelity. Robert is stunned and insists he doesn't deserve it but Aaron is glad that Robert told him the truth. Robert questions where they go from here. Chrissie admits to Rebecca that the inheritance issue did cross her mind, but she won't resent her baby, she'll love it. Chrissie tells Rebecca that the only thing that matters is her being happy with the decision that she makes; Chrissie vows to support her sister. Sam tells Lydia about Ashley's stained glass window. Aaron doesn't want to lose Robert. Sam and Lydia call round at Mulberry Cottage where Sam suggests Lydia could be Laurel's lodger. Moira lets Adam stay for a while and encourages him to talk to Victoria. Robert tells Aaron that he's all he wants so Aaron forgives Robert. After some persuasion, Laurel agrees to give Lydia a trial as her lodger. Chrissie and Rebecca reminisce about Chrissie discovering she was pregnant with Lachlan. Chrissie tells Rebecca that their mother would be over the moon at her expecting. Chrissie wants Rebecca to tell Aaron what's happened although Rebecca refuses. Aaron explains to Robert that knowing he was working hard to get the house ready of him and Liv kept him going whilst inside and that's why he stopped doing drugs. Robert questions if Aaron can really forgive him. He can as Rebecca has gotten rid of the baby and Robert has agreed not to have anything else to do with her. They couple agree to start again and Robert places Aaron's wedding ring back on his finger. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast None. Locations *Butlers Farm - Yard, barn, kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Kitchen and bar *Home Farm - Living room and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Entrance hall and driveway *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,657,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes